Connection
by thedaffodils
Summary: While walking through the dark forests she comes face to face with a certain king. What will happen after they met? What kind of friendship will they start if they even get one? Why Am I asking you ll these cheesy questions?
1. Chapter 1

Fionna trudged through the dark forest looking for some evil creatures of the night to slay. After hours of searching it seemed she was alone in the creepy forest.

When suddenly she heard a low hum coming within dark forest. The blonde adventurer in the silly, white bunny hat traveled deeper into the heart of the forest with her pitch black slippers matching with her white socks with a two thin, blue lines at the top. She sliced the thick branches with her crystal sword Prince Gumball gave to her but that's another story. Anyways the deeper she went the louder the music became. Soon it was clear enough to make it obvious it was a bass. She peeked through a bush to find a handsome young boy looking a couple of years older than her strumming his bass with his hair covering his eyes. All that was visible was his lips. But there was something odd about the boy. His pale skin. His dark, black hair. His red plaid shirt matching his red shoes and also he strangely kept bobbing up and down. And that's when she noticed "HOLY GLOB HE'S FLOATING".

The stunned adventurer fell back making tons of small, thin branches to brake beneath her. The boy bolted his head straight up .Looking around he yelled "Who's there?" .The adventurer crawled through the forest with amazing speed. With her long blonde bangs in her face she could hardly see where she was going. But it wasn't enough the strange boy caught up to her. All she saw was his red shoes and gave up as she stopped in her track. She looked up meeting eye to eye with her predator and that's when she noticed the vampire bite on the side of his neck. "Oh great "Fionna thought: I'm about to be killed by a vampire. The vampire sternfully asked" What are you doing over here it's not safe for a daffodil like you to be around here. She quickly got up blushing like a ripe tomato. "Um.. I was just..She was panicking. She didn't know what to say .The boy's black eyes stared at her waiting for an answer. Well I can't tell him I came here to slay creatures like him. Also If I do choose to kill him it wouldn't be hero-like for me. He only was just asking a question. "Um I was just here for a stroll. You know you gotta love the stars and the darkness and stuff."She stuttered out. The boy laughed. "You're such a bad liar. Well whatever I'll walk you home to make sure you stay out of trouble".

"Well let me introduce myself I am Marshall Lee the Vampire King".

Oh great I'm in the presence of a king now.

"Oh Well I'm Fionna the Adventurer. "she said slyly.

"Yeah I thought so. Only stupid adventurers like you would come out into the dark forests at this time of the day". Fionna was hurt by the comment. But since it was sort of true what could she say?

"But since you're a Vampire and all isn't this the part where you seduce me and drink the living life out of me?

The boy chuckled"That's all a myth. I actually only eat the color red. Blondie. Is it true all blondes are stupid as they're told they are?"

"HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE .YOUR APPEARANCE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR PERSONALITY." Fionna was angry. "Yup I know. I just wanted to see your reaction". Fionna blushed in embarrassment while the vampire king just smiled as his fangs were glistening in the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we are. Fionna didn't want say goodbye to her new found friend. She learned so much about him. Also turns out her current home is Marshall's old home. The king didn't like staying at one place for too long so he'd move from time to time.

Marshall's stomach purred. "Hey Fi, You wouldn't happen to have any red at your house"

"Um well yea we have some fresh apples in the and since when did you start calling me Fi?

"Since right now." Fionna blushed lightly and walked on in as Marshall floated after were almost at the kitchen when Fi and Marshall were frightened. SCREEEEEEEEEEH.

"WHAT THE …." Marshall floated all the way to the ceiling to see Cake yelling at Fionna.

"Fionna can you tell me why the glob there's a vampire at my home?"

"Cake it's alright he's cool."

"How could you be so trusting Fionna?"

"Cake its okay he only eats red."

"He only eats what? Cake felt stupid now since her big fear of vampires and all got the best of her.

"He only drinks red."

"You mean the color?Are all vampires like that?" Cake asked. Marshall lowered down from the ceiling and stood at a hovering level.

"Well only a few of us. Some of us just like living in peace and only drinking red. But I could drink blood if I wanted to but for some reason I feel guilty afterwards.

"See! I told you. He's not a threat." Fionna exclaimed in confidence.

"Alright, but I'm keeping my eye on you Vampire boy." Cake warned.

"Ok whatever. So where are the apples?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ashley come check this out." A young brunette male vampire called out to his immortal sister as she hovered towards him. He pointed towards a strange looking crystal strawberry in there were A picture of Marshall and a beautiful blonde girl cuddling next to each other. In rage,Ashley threw the crystal as it shattered.

"So Marshall" she exclaimed wickedly as in talking to him "You decided to leave me for a blondie in a stupid bunny hat. You'll regret this Marshall Lee. Mark my words you will RUE THIS DAY. "

The young boy look at his physco sister in confusment asking her, "Um Ash ,who the hell are you talking to?"

"Shut up Derek. I'm trying to come up with an evil plan to destroy the boy that broke my heart."

"Um Ok if you say so I guess."

"HEY WHO TOLD YOU TO JUST FLOAT THERE GO GET ME ANOTHER CRYSTAL STRAWBERRY."

"Useless brother."


	4. Chapter 4

_5 months later._

"Fi? You awake?"

"Marshall? What the lump are you doing here?"

"I already told you I couldn't sleep."

"Why are you here though?"

Because…You're my best friend and I love you." He smiled sarcastically.

"Marshall stop teasing me. Now seriously tell me what's up."

" Ok ,yeah right. Sorry. I came to show you this." He pulls a strawberry out of his pocket. For a second Fionna's confused. The suddenly the strawberry starts to glow and grow bigger until it becomes transparent. Then a image starts to form and Fionna shows up on there. She starts screaming for help but it seems no one's around except these mysterious dark figures. The strawberry starts to glow again then turns back to normal.

"Marshall what the lump was that?"

"It's a strawberry crystal."

"Ok that's crazy. Why was a stupid strawberry showing me crying for help?"

"Cause this stupid strawberry can see your future."

"But why mine." Fionna looked down at her pjs. She was very confused on what was happening mostly because it was 2am in the morning and she had a vampire in her room.

"It tells the future of your most beloved ones. Since you're my most favorite person in the world it shows you on there when you're soon to get into a mess. He poked her nose playfully as if teasing but when he literally meant it. As clueless as Fionna is she took it as if nothing.

"Then so now what?" Fionna thought this was a prank or a dream. It seemed so real yet fake at the same time.

"So now I will have to stay beside my little fi at all times to make sure no bitches come and get you." Fionna laughed even though she didn't want Marshall as a baby sitter. But she really didn't care. Even though she could protect herself against evil slimy monsters. She had to admit it, Marshall was more skilled than her. Over the many times they wrestled he always won.


	5. Author's annoying note

AUTHOR'S NOTEYeah so I know my story is REALLY cheesy, but truth is im jst doing it because I get bored. If you like then that makes me happy if you don't then I don't blame ya. Im a big fiolee fan and probably all the fanfics are better than mine in my opinion xP


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a little over two weeks. Marshall has been keeping a close eye on me . He's not really as annoying I thought he'd be. Actually, He's more like a second shadow .Nothing bad has really happened other than him forcing me to let him fight the monsters I fight every day. Even Ice Queen. I was surprised when I learned that Ice Queen hated Marshall and his attitude so much she didn't even bother trying to kidnap him. She tried to once but of course Marshall won. He's actually stronger than me and he's pretty good at almost anything. If it wasn't for him I'd have a lot of injuries but I just came out with a scratch.

Once we got home he ordered me to go to bed. "You've got to get your sleep you haven't been sleeping well and don't say it's not true. He was right. I couldn't sleep with him being around and even though I feel exhausted I felt weird with a boy silently watching over me.

"I know you've been feeling weird since a boy you barely met is constantly always watching over you."

Ok this is creepy can he read mind or something? I snapped out of thought.

"So I've decided to leave you alone for the night but keeping my distance."He was really just going to turn invisible and just watch her from her bed. "Does that seem ok ,Fi?"

"Yeah it does. Thanks."

**Ok so we're getting close to the exciting part .I guess not really. I don't think anything in this story is gonna be for the few of you that have liked my story (: I appreciate review for the next chapter to come quicker. Sorry this one was so short. **


End file.
